Aveyond: IE GO! Version
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [AU] {Parody of Aveyond} A Demon is planning to take over the world. And the Priestess failed to stop him before. Only the prophesied one can stop him. Will the priestess be able to find the girl? And what fate awaits that girl? Read and find out. Rated T for safety. Warning: Possible OOCness.
1. Intro

**Konichiwa, minna. I decided to write a new story. I just hope it doesn't turn out bad. I had planned this plot long time ago, but I don't really know if it would seem interesting.**

**Note: The names of the places mentioned are taken from the game. I will only replace the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! And I also don't own Aveyond. They belong to Level 5 and Amaranth Games respectively. I only own my OCs and any twists added to the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

_Prolouge_

Blizzards blew through the dark night. A woman ran through the rough winds, looking around frantically, as if trying to get away from something. The long white priestess dress she was wearing almost made her trip. The wind howled through the black sky, the snow hit the woman's cheeks. She was tired, but she had to get away. She kept running, until she approached a cliff. She stopped and was about to turn around, but a figure was in her way. It was the same figure she was running away from. The creature had a dark blue armor covering his body, demonic yellow eyes and rough skin. The priestess took some steps back, as the demon stepped forward.

"There is no way out, Priestess." The demon said, fire forming at his hand. The priestess looked at him with horror in her blue eyes. She was shaking from head to toe. She couldn't believe it. The demon was standing right in front of her. But that couldn't be right!

"How?! This can't be! All the demons were sealed away!" She yelled in disbelief. The demon just laughed.

"That's not true. Our master has freed us!" He said, the fire around his hand increasing gradually. The priestess gasped and tried to run away, but the demon threw the fireball at her. The fireball exploded, and the priestess fell to the ground, her wounds bleeding heavily.

"Goodbye, Priestess."

The demon laughed maniacally and left the place. The priestess laid there, unable to move due to her wounds. With her remaining strength, she got up slowly and limped her way to the cliff. With a single snap of her fingers, a small, pink butterfly appeared.

"Find the girl…bring her to me…." She said to the butterfly before fainting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a place far away, a girl was running outside in the meadow. She wore a purple dress and her waist-length white hair was braided in a lose braid. Two bangs cupped her pale face, one crescent-shaped earring was on her right ear. She stopped her running and picked up a white flower.

"It's a great day, isn't it?" The girl said to no one in particular. She twirled a lock of her long white hair while she walked around the meadow. Then, she spotted a shining pink butterfly. She walked to it, smiling brightly. The reached out to touch it, and as soon as she did, the butterfly disappeared, and a shining circle appeared on the ground. The girl cocked her head in confusion.

"What is that?" She said. out of curiosity, she stepped into the circle. Next thing she knew, she was in a snowy place. She looked around. "Where am I?" She took some steps forward when she heard a weak voice.

"Over here...child..."

"What was that?!" The girl exclaimed. She looked around and spotted a body on the snow. As she approached it, she saw that it was a wounded woman. The girl knelt next to her. "What should I do?!"

"The portal..." The woman said weakly. The girl looked confused.

"What portal?" She asked. The woman pointed to the shining circle on the ground with her wounded arm.

"That circle over there...It...will take us back..." She said before she fainted again. The girl dragged the woman across the snow to the circle. Soon, they were back at the green meadow. the girl sat down next to the priestess body. The woman shifter a little and opened her eye weakly.

"Are we safe now...?" She asked. The girl had no idea about what the woman was talking about, but she wanted to do her best to comfort the wounded woman. So she nodded.

"Yeah. I think I should tell Pa to-"

"Haruka!" Came a voice. The girl, Haruka, looked up in the direction of the voice. A man with short, messy brown hair and blue eyes approached them. "Where were you-" Then he paused, noticing the body lying on the grassy ground. "...Kinako...?"

"M-Makoto...?" Came the priestess's voice. Haruka looked from her father to the priestess.

"Pa, you know her?" She asked. Makoto walked to Kinako and picked her up. Haruka stood up and went to him. "Tell me. Who is she?"

"She is a priestess.." He answered. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise.

"A real priestess?!" She asked in awe. Makoto nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll take her to the house. She needs to be treated." Makoto said as he walked away. Haruka sat down on the grass and began thinking. Why would her father know a priestess? How did he know her?

* * *

**And that's for the intro. What do you think of it? Was it good? if you liked it, I'll be really happy. ^_^ Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. **

**Oh and, by the way. Kinako here is in the adult version. I hope that doesn't make you angry. I need that twist for later chapters. **

**Oh and another thing. I made a poll in my profile. I wanted to use Tsurugi in the story, but I don't know what role should her play. Can you please take some time to vote? I'd really appreciate it. *puppy face***

**Thanks for reading. I hope that the story is not boring. Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;D**

**Haru-chan :)**


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

**Yay! The second chapter is here! I hope you liked the first one. And I hope you like this one as well. Special thanks for Swaggy-chan and La Yuyake Familia for reviewing, favouriting and following. Also, special thanks for Shiranai Atsune for following as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! And I also don't own Aveyond. They belong to Level 5 and Amaranth Games respectively. I only own my OCs and the twists added to the plot.**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

_Recap:-_

_"She is a priestess.." He answered. Haruka's eyes widened in surprise._

_"A real priestess?!" She asked in awe. Makoto nodded and turned to leave._

_"I'll take her to the house. She needs to be treated." Makoto said as he walked away. Haruka sat down on the grass and began thinking. Why would her father know a priestess? How did he know her?_

* * *

_Act 1_

_Kidnap And Slavery_

_Scene 1_

_Who is she?_

Haruka got up to her feet. She had to go and ask her father about that. She adjusted her dress and walked to the village. At the village's entrance, there was a set of stairs and a sign that read:_'Clearwater' _Haruka walked through the small village, passing by the baker's shop. As she reached her house, she spotted a familiar boy with short black hair. He smiled at her warmly.

"Good morning, Haruka" He said. Haruka blushed.

"Good morning, Kuro." She replied. The she opened the door of her house and entered. The house was not fashionably decorated. It was quite humble. The lower parts of the walls were covered with gray rocks, while the upper parts were covered by cream-colored wallpaper and paneled with wood. The floor was covered by light brown a corner stood a black fireplace, with a pile of wood next to it. A sole window was next to that fireplace, with a brown wooden treasure chest at the foot of that window. In front of the fireplace, was two wooden chairs and a matching sofa. Haruka walked to the dining room. Her mother was standing next to the dining table, pacing back and forth in worry.

"That poor woman! I wonder what happened to her..." The mother said. "Where do you think she came from?" Haruka shrugged. She went into the bedroom, eager to ask her father about that woman. The room was decorated just like the other room, only it was a bedroom. Makoto was standing next to the king sized bed. The brown-haired stranger was sleeping in the bed, letting out a small moan of pain from time to time. Haruka walked to her father.

"Will she be alright, Pa?" The white-haired girl asked. Makoto sighed.

"Haruka. Go find the herbalist. She will know what to do." He ushered, pushing her to the door. "Quick, lass!" Haruka pouted.

"But...Who is this strange priestess?" Haruka asked. Her father stopped in his tracks.

"..."

"Pa...?"

"W-we'll...We'll talk about it later..Just go get the herbalist.." He said. Haruka sighed and nodded. She left the house and crossed the bridge on the left side of the house. She passed by a small stream and climbed a set of ladders. She passed by the Mayors house and continued her way. A little girl with brown hair, tied into pigtails, and green eyes approached her. She smiled happily and pulled Haruka's hand.

"Haruka! Haruka! Play with me!" The girl said. Haruka patted her head gently.

"Not now, Nira. I'm busy" She said. Nira pouted and walked away. Haruka kept walking till she reached a another ladder. Why was there ladders all around? Haruka sighed and climbed the ladder. In front of her was a small cottage. She knocked twice on the door and walked in. The walls were full of shelves that held different types of medicines. An old woman, who was standing next to the bookcase, turned to her and smiled.

"Haruka, darling. How are your mother and father? Can I help you with something dear?" She asked. Haruka shuffled her feet.

"Yes, Dana. Do you think you can come by our house?" Haruka asked. Dana cocked her head in confusion, concern written all over her face.

"Why,dear? Is something wrong?" The herbalist asked. Haruka shook her head, then nodded.

"No...er...I mean yes...sort of...I found a woman. She is hurt and Pa is watching over her. He told me to get you." She said. Dana nodded and picked up some jars, put them in her bag.

"Then we must go now." She said. The duo left the small cottage and returned to Haruka's house. Haruka took Dana to the bedroom. Dana walked to the bed and examined the burn marks on the sleeping priestess's arm.

"She has strange burn marks on her arms. I do not know how this happened but.." Then, she got a jar out of her bag. "..a little of pigwood salve will help her heal quickly." She applied some of the salve to the woman's arms. Haruka walked to her father.

"Pa. Who is she?" Haruka asked. Makoto was silent for some time, then he sighed.

"She...is a priestess from a faraway land..." For the second time, Haruka was surprised. She never thought she would meet a real priestess in her life.

"And..You two know each other?" She asked again. Makoto nodded.

"Yes, a lifetime ago." He answered.

"Oh...I see..." Haruka fell silent and looked at her feet. Minutes later, She turned to her father. "Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Why would a priestess from a lifetime ago come here to see you?" Again. Makoto fell silent. Haruka was getting slightly irritated by his constant silence.

"We...We'll talk about that later." He said.

"But-" Haruka protested, but Makoto didn't leave her any chance to speak. He pushed her towards the door.

"Why don't you go and see if your mother has any chores for you? The Spring Equnox Festival is one day away and there is a lot of work to be done!" he said. Haruka huffed in annoyance. He knew she hated chores. She left the room slowly and walked to her mother.

"Ma...Do you need any help?" She asked gloomily. Her mother chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't be like that, darling. I need you to collect me 5 Marionbell flowers from the meadow." She said, handing Haruka a flower basket. "Your friend Taifou stopped by and said he was going to collect them too. You better hurry before they pick all of them. after that, I'll let you play." Haruka nodded.

"Humph!...Er...I mean, yes mother!" She said before running out of the house. she headed back to the meadow where she was before all this started. She spotted her friends, Taifou and Ellie, picking up marionbells. She waved and ran to them.

"Hiya, Haruka!" Taifou greeted.

"Picking flowers for the festival?" Ellie asked. Haruka nodded.

"Yeah..I wanted to play instead...but Ma told me to pick the flowers first." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. her friends laughed and resumed what they were doing. Haruka plucked a flower with pink petals and placed it carefully in the basket. She spotted the rest of the Marionbells around and picked them as well. After some time, she was done. Dusk has already fell. Haruka bid her friends goodbye and walked back to her house. her mother was waiting for her. She handed her the basket. the mother smiled and inhaled the scent of the little pink flowers.

"They are lovely, darling." Then she placed the basket on the table. "Now it's tine for you to sleep. You can play with your friends tomorrow during the festival." She said. Haruka nodded and went to her room. She shared the same room as her parents, only that she had her own area. She picked up an apple from the basket on her cabinet and sat on the bed. The priestess couldn't leave her mind. Why was she here? Why did that priestess know her father? Does all this have anything to do with him?

Sighing, Haruka threw away the leftovers of the apple and laid back on the bed, surrendering to sleep slowly. She decided to forget about the priestess for now. The festival was the next day. She should focus on enjoying her time instead of worrying.

* * *

**Another chapter done!~ Yay! I hope you liked it. ^_^.**

**To be honest, I have messed with the original dialogues of the game, and I'm going to change some events as well. In other words, the story won't be exactly like the one in the game, and I will add some events that were not there too. I have to add my special touch to the story. Otherwise, it will be only a different version of the game and nothing more, right?**

**Anyway, leave a review, minna. I really get happy when I see those. And The poll is still up. I need help with that because I still don't know what to do. ^_^ Ja ne, minna.**

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
